So We Meet Again
by Voidedstars
Summary: Perhaps it was his fault that he took refuge in the same little cottage she discovered him those many years ago. Despite whatever he may have previously thought about the situation, it no longer mattered. She was already there. She was there, standing underneath the dim lighting thatdid little to hide her beauty. A reunion story between a broken pair. Brutasha.
1. Prologue

_So We Meet Again: Prologue_

Perhaps he thought that it wasn't as obvious as it seemed. Perhaps he thought she wouldn't come after him. Perhaps it was his fault that he took refuge in the same little cottage she discovered him those many years ago. Despite whatever he may have previously thought about the situation, it no longer mattered. She was already there. She was there, standing underneath the dim lighting that did little to hide her beauty. Due to the lack of lighting, shadows engulfed her body; aiding in pointing out every angular line and every enticing curve that she presented. _God, she was gorgeous._ But that was beside the point. She was there…in his _space_.

"So I…assume the whole place is surrounded?" As if it were beyond his control, his face recoiled in disgust. Those words tasted so _bitter_ on his tongue. Those words only brought back memories filled with hatred and fear. And…of course the subtle attraction of meeting the seductive _Black Widow_ for the first time.

"Just you and me," she says as a tempting smirk graces her lips. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought the smile was genuine.

"You do realize that the last time you said that it was complete bullshit?"

"Well, now I realize that neither of us have anything to hide."

"And you assumed that we-that _I_ did last time?" She didn't answer. Instead she slowly slinked across the tiny room, bringing herself to run a delicate finger over every trinket in sight. At this very moment, he was finally able to fully _examine_ her presence. Her body was wrapped in black velvety fabric. _Just like last time_. However this time, the dress adorned her body with curve hugging madness that admittedly made a cold shiver run down his spine. Almost as if she sensed his furtive, yet greedy glances, she turns her head over her shoulder slightly to glance at him. She smiles; and this one reaches her eyes. _Damnit._

"So…what brings you back to this dump?" She says as she continues her slow saunter across the room.

"Good location, lots of people to help," he glances away from her face. "It's the least I could do."

"Try again Bruce."

"I didn't think you would come to look here," he says. "What's that saying about people never hiding in the same place twice?"

"Do you really that lowly of me doll?" She smirks. "You know…for a genius, you sure are stupid." A small smile graces over his lips. And for the first time in months, it's a real one."

"So you've told me."

 **To be continued. This is the prologue, so I do pan on coming back to finish up on it. I don't plan on making this a exceedingly long story but tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: For Him or For Me?

_So We Meet Again: For Him or For Me?_

The room resonated with overbearing silence and a thickening tension. She was seated on his couch, long porcelain legs crossing over each other in a seductive manner. The action aided the smooth, black fabric of her dress to rise and stretch across her shapely thighs. A sharp, sudden pain struck him across his chest, causing him an unbearable sense of misery and _guilt._ She was here because of him. _For_ him.

 _Because a once tolerable, respectable man abandoned a beautiful women in fear of his own demons. You should have got paid upfront Banner._

With an exasperated sigh, he runs an unstable hand through the salt and pepper curls that adorned his head.

"So, uh…are you here to convince me to come back, because you know where I stand on that Natasha. I can't jus-"

"Shut up Banner, you're starting to ramble." She offers him a fleeting smile as she slowly rolls herself up from the couch. This causes the once revealing dress to transform back into its somewhat modest length. He swallows thickly. "I actually came here for some advice."

 _Advice?_

"Advice?" He gazes into a gorgeous shade of green. The shade of green he didn't _fear_ of _._ "You traveled all the way to Calcutta, which if you haven't noticed, is located in India, to ask…for _advice?_ "

She spares him another smile. _These damn smiles…I suppose that she is oblivious to the weakening effect it poses on me._

"Well…I don't know if you've noticed, Mister Banner, but I consider you the smartest person I know."

"Even smarter than Tony?"

" _Especially_ smarter than Tony." Natasha continues her earlier attempts to touch every morsel that was present in the small cottage that Bruce Banner called home. Suppose this was a coping mechanism. Perhaps this is what kept her eyes from greeting his. Because _God_ knew that is she stared into those dark brown eyes that she would lose all types of motivation for being here. And she _needed_ to be here. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Well, since you are here; what can I help you with Natasha?"

She breathed in deeply as a flurry of thought swarmed her mind, suffocating it. Along with them were doubts and fears, but that didn't matter in the slightest. No, because the smaller part of her mind, the crazier part, screamed _GO!_ And that was enough for her.

"So…there's this guy. He's a good man, 'cept he had a real knack of making you feel moronic every time you stood next to him." A slight chuckle escaped from her soft lips.

"Natasha-

"Not that there was much wrong with that; chicks dig dorks," she paused and took a few steps in his direction. "The thing is…he was afraid, or _'is'_ afraid. I wouldn't really know; I don't talk to him much now and days."

"Tasha-

"He's so afraid. So afraid that he ran away from the only gal who could probably sympathize with him the most."

"Nat." As he says this, he notices the lack of distance between them. What once was multiple feet, was reduced to a mere couple of inches. Her breath is soft and warm against his cheeks.

"He's been gone for a couple months now and I'm thinking of coming after him any day now," a step even closer. "But…when I see him again, should I be _furious_ with him or should I kiss the wound better?"

His throat suddenly becomes dry. In addition to the warm tickles of her breath, the overall temperature of the shabby hut seems to jump, causing a light sweat to grace his forehead. Light, yet calloused hands reach for his. He makes an attempt to meet her eyes.

"Are you mad…at him that is?" That _smile_.

"I am _enraged_ with him. I am practically filled with incandescence." This statement causes his heart to dance the two-step in the most unpleasant way possible. However, the delicate motion of porcelain fingers tracing his arm stop his heart all together.

"I-Incandescence?" That _chuckle_.

"C'mon Doc, you're a smart guy….keep up." That _smirk._

"Yeah, I-I know what it means," a pause. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?" A step even closer. _If that was even possible._

"Maybe this guy _did_ love you- Soft hands appear on his waist, lightly grasping the sides of his button down.

"Hmm…he sure does have a funny way of showing." A soft head comes to rest it's self against his hard chest. The slightly warm room becomes filled with a current of sweltering heat causing him to feel moist. Her breath continues to trickle, but now across the exposed skin peaking from behind his shirt. As if it were against his will, _because trust me, it was_ , his arms draped themselves across the small of her back. The position felt foreign, yet reassuring. _Almost as if she were forgiving me._

"He was trying to protect you…doing what he thought was best." Natasha raises her head to meet his eyes.

What's best for me…or what's best for him?" There was beat, and then there were words.

"For the both of us, Natasha."

It was quick and neither would remember who had conducted it, but who fucking cared? Her lips were soft, yet they did everything but caress his. Her mouth moved in aggressive, jerky movements conveying the pent up anger and frustration that had strangled her mind for so many months now. Light pink hands turned alabaster white as the gripped onto the fabric of his shirt which such force and emotion. Bruce's arms pulled her waist in closer to his, rubbing soothing circles at the small of her back. _He was the calm, while she was the storm…oh how the tables have turned._ As time passed, passion followed. Rough harsh motions evolved into smooth passion filled strokes that represented Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff instead of _Hulk and Black Widow._

Feeling like a million minutes later, they eventually separated; breaths heavy, hearts racing, and arms still gripping each other. With a thick breath, she looks up at him.

"This isn't, by any means, me forgiving you." _His smile._

"I know."

"I'm still fucking pissed at you." _His chuckle._

"I know."

And with that an unexpected clatter and knock comes from the grubby window. Along with the noise, a face appears….well…faces. One of those faces belonging to the one and only Tony Stark, accompanied by various other _Avengers._

" _You guys are so cute_ ," comes the mumbled voice belonging to the _Iron Man._

Bruce turns his head towards Natasha.

"Just you and me?"

 **Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
